Hellebron
}} Crone Hellebron the Blood Queen of Har Ganeth is one of the most ancient of the Hag Queens and second only to Morathi in Khaine's sight. History Hellebron was born as the daughter of Lord Alandrian, who had been a confidant of Malekith and been raised to be his regent of the city of Athel Toralien in the Old World. As a young elven lady, Hellebron met Morathi and asked her to become part of her entourage. Morathi denied her since she possessed no magical talent or other artistic skills. During that time, the cults of the Cytharai took hold in Athel Toralien and Hellebron, like many noble elfs, participated among them. She was drawn to the Cult of Khaine, to the rites of bloodletting and battle. Dedicating herself to the Lord of Murder, she vowed to create a new order with the Cult of Khaine at its top, reminding the people of Nagarythe to the ties between the Lord of Murder and its greatest champion, Aenarion. Fighting with the colonial forces, she honed her battle skills alongside her sister Lirieth against Beastmen and Greenskins that still populated the world. When she felt her mentor was getting too conservative and decrepit in his way to worship Khaine, she let him be sacrificed and introduced new rites to venerate the Bloody Handed God, including fighting without armor and offering Khaine enemies slain directly on the battlefield. In time, most of the elves in Athel Toralien converted to her new cult and the Cults of Luxury, Pleasure and Excess were persecuted for weakening the resolve of the people. When the Cult of Khaine became outlawed as all other cults to one of the Cytharai during Malekith’s campaign against them, Hellebron was imprisoned, but refused to renounce her god. When Morathi was brought before Bel Shanaar by the prince of Nagarythe, Hellebron and her cult were reinstated by their father and tasked with finishing the persecution of those cults that they had started before. When her estranged mother Mirieth arrived and tried to steer her off the way of Khaine, Hellebron sacrificed her to her god before a large crowd of her followers. During the Sundering, Hellebron, along with other elves in the colonies that pledged themselves to the cause of Malekith, arrived in Ulthuan to fight for her king. During the battles against the few loyalists to the Phoenix King in Nagarythe, she allegedly slew the Shadow King and claimed his bow in Athel Yranuir, although this was later proven to have been a ruse. She and her followers landed in Cothique, where they unleashed untold carnage against the civilian population. She fought during the Battle of Maledor against Caledor the Conqueror and was forced to flee after Malekith had been defeated. Hag Queen of Har Ganeth While the youth and beauty of Morathi never fades, that of Hellebron is now almost expended, for the Hag Sorceress deliberately withheld from her the deepest secrets of using the Cauldrons of Blood. Therefore, ever more sacrifices are needed to fill Hellebron's cauldron each year, and yet the rejuvenating effects last for less and less time. Once beautiful beyond measure, the Blood Queen must now endure many dark months with the visage of an old and ugly crone for each stolen day of vibrant youth. It is chiefly for this reason that Hellebron hates Morathi, and her wrath at the deception is only deepened by the knowledge that she would have performed the exact same betrayal had their positions been reversed. So it is that for many nights of the year, Hellebron holds court hooded and cloaked to conceal her haggard appearance. Only her closest attendants are permitted to see the full horror of her aged and withered form, and they are sworn to silence under pain of death. It is only on the days following Death Night, where her flesh and form are renewed to full vigour, that Hellebron walks the world unveiled, revelling in the power and sensations of youth. Those who wish a boon of her are well advised to seek it in this brief window of joy, for at other times her mood is capricious and sour, and an audience with her is very likely fatal. She only uses the blood of those slain during Death Night for her rejuvenation. Ugly and worn as she may be, Hellebron remains the greatest of the Brides of Khaine. Her mastery of the many ways of murder eclipses even that of Morathi - who is often too distracted by her sorcerous pursuits - and far outstrips the skill of the other Hag Queens. It is she who leads the Lord of Murder's unholy rites and dictates the holy creed that all Witch Elves must follow. She is so steeped in the ways of death that her merest touch can kill, and a single whispered word from her withered lips can open up old wounds to bloody life. Wherever Hellebron treads, the gaze of Khaine follows. Inevitably, insane fervour sweeps over all those in her path, driving not only Witch Elves, but Dark Elves of all callings, into a maddening frenzy fit to drown the world in blood. Wargear *'Deathsword': The blade of this long, black sword glistens with dark magic. When it is wielded in combat, the sharp tip of the sword leaves a gleaming red trail in the air. *'Cursed Blade': Moving with a life of its own, the Cursed Blade, also known as the ''Parrying Blade, deflects the attacks of the enemy. *'Amulet of Dark Fire': ''This amulet wreathes its wielder in a mystical flame that burns magic instead of flesh. Gallery Total_War_Warhammer_Crone_Hellebron_Poster.png Total War Hellebron Poster 2.jpeg DeathNight.png Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 1.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 2.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 3.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 4.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 5.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 6.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Render 7.jpg Total War Warhammer Crone Hellebron Weapons Render 1.jpg Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 52 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 66 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 55 ** : pg. 11 * : Curse of Khaine (Novel) by Gav Thrope ** : Chapter Eight: "The Witch King Demands" * : The Bloody-Handed (Novel) by Gav Thrope ** : Chapter One: "A Cruel Sight" ** : Chapter Two: "Lord of Murder" ** : Chapter Three: "Path of Blood" ** : Chapter Four: "Anointed in Battle" ** : Chapter Five: "The Cult Grows" ** : Chapter Six: "Khaine’s Legacy" * : Time of Legends: Caledor (Novel) by Gav Thrope ** : Chapter Fourteen: "Rivers of Blood" ** : Chapter Twenty: "A Fateful Clash" * : Time of Legends: Shadow King(Novel) by Gav Thrope ** : Chapter Fourteen: "Night of Dark Knives" ES:Hellebron Category:Anointed Category:Cult of Khaine Category:Dark Elf Characters Category:Har Ganeth Category:Witch Elves Category:H